Rolling Star
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Ele mudara-se para o prédio no sétimo andar. Ela tocava com suas amigas apenas por diversão. Por causa disso e uma péssima noite de sono, ele tirou quatro na prova de Biologia. E iria acertar as contas com ela. ItaxSaku


**Rolling Star**

_- Kimi no Figthing Pose... Misenakya oh oh!_

**00:42**

Sabia.

Sabia que nunca deveria ter saído da casa dos pais e ter virado o independente. Que também não deveria ter levado o irmão mais novo para estudar em outra cidade consigo. Mas não, ele tinha que sonhar desde pequeno morar longe dos pais em um apartamento no sétimo andar.

Pois bem. Esse prédio é novo, inaugurado e poucas pessoas moram nele. A maioria, no primeiro e segundo andar. Mas antes mesmo dele aparecer por ali uma garota vivia sozinho no apartamento debaixo, no sexto andar e que resolveu trazer as amiguinhas para tocar.

**00:43**

_- Yume ni mada mita you no sekai wa_

Virou-se entre as cobertas, reclamou e bufou. Justo na véspera da prova tinha que resultar nisso? Seu irmão era mais resistente que ele, estava jogando videogame na sala a essa hora da manhã. E justo _ele_ não conseguia dormir.

Ah, amanhã será um exaustivo dia...

OoOoOoOoOo

- Q-Quatro?? Não pode estar falando sério! Eu tirei quatro na prova de Biologia??

- Desculpe, Uchiha-kun... - murmurou a professora Kurenai - Mas seu desempenho têm caído muito ultimamente! Anda se sentindo bem? - perguntou a morena preocupada

- Melhor agora com essa notícia... - disse baixinho já imaginando os xingos que iria levar quando o pai soubesse.

- ... Tudo bem então, poderia entregar essas provas para os alunos do primeiro ano? - perguntou ela entregando a ele um envelope alaranjado - Por favor, eles estão muito anciosos.

- Certo.

OoOoOoOoO

- Nove! Eu tirei nove na prova de Biologia!! - murmurou uma garota de cabelos rosa chiclete enquanto pulava pela sala

- Pare de pular, Sakura... - avisou o sensei entediado em sua mesa.

- P-Parabéns, Sakura-chan... - murmurou uma de suas amigas

- É testuda, se deu bem, hein. De quem você colou? - perguntou Ino provocando a colega, ainda que não tivesse a pior das intenções, mas ver Sakura irritada era algo único.

- Da minha cabeça, porca!

Enquanto as duas discutiam, Itachi continuava a entregar as provas. Que inveja da garota de cabelos rosa... Sentia-se até mal por tirar uma nota tão miserável numa de suas matérias favoritas. Era até injusto. Suspirou triste e continuou a entregar enquanto a garota ainda se gabava. Claro, eles estavam no primeiro ano, ele no terceiro, a matéria chegava até a ser infantil.

Terminando o trabalho, voltou para sua sala. Por ser a última aula, o sinal de saída logo tocou e mesmo que desanimado, seguiu para seu apartamento junto com seu irmão mais novo.

OoOoOoOo

- Onii-san, quanto tirou na prova de Biologia? - perguntou Sasuke ligando o videogame. Todo dia, as dez em ponto da noite, Sasuke ligava o videogame e Itachi ia dormir.

- ... Ainda não recebi minha nota. E você? - perguntou

- Dez.

- ... Oyasumi. - disse indo para o quarto

- Oyasumi-nasai.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**1:09**

_- Kitto uso nante sou Imi wo motanai no All my Loving... Sou ja nakya yatterannai!_

- Ah não, de novo não... - murmurou Itachi jogando o travesseiro e as cobertas longe. Deu um tapa em suas roupas, vestiu suas havaianas azuis marinho, dobrou a prova e colocou no bolso do moleton. Saiu do quarto, deu um breve 'oi' ao seu irmão que ainda estava pendurado no videogame e saiu do apartamento, indo ao andar debaixo.

**1:12**

_- Oh yeah, yeah! Oh Sou wakatterutte... Oh yeah, yeah! Oh, Tsumazuitatte Way to go, Oh, Yeah! Yeah! Doro darake Rolling Star!_

Quando chegou a porta do apartamento 604 a música parou, parecia até que foi de propósito. Bateu grosseiro na porta e aguardou que ela abrisse. Para sua surpresa, quem abriu foi a tal 'porca', com uma guitarra num braço e na outra segurando a maçaneta. A loira olhou feio para ele, mas não intimidou-se.

- Sakura, é o carinha que entregou as provas hoje lá na sala! - gritou para dentro do apartamento

- O quê? Já vou, já vou. - disse ela indo até ele, vestindo um mero pijama: calça de moletom e uma blusa velha. - Pois não?

- Você é a vocalista da banda? - perguntou educadamente. A menina arregalou os olhos e sorriu de orelha a orelha, assustado o Uchiha.

- Meninas, corram aqui, rápido!! Conseguimos um empresário!! - disse pulando para dentro, sendo abraçada pelas outras, as outras abraçando-a, enfim, coisas de menina que assustam qualquer menino. Com mais educação ainda chegou perto do grupo e disse que estava havendo um engano.

- Então, o quê veio fazer aqui?

- Pedir para que parem de tocar. - as cinco garotas arregalaram os olhos, indignadas, mas ele ficou indiferente. - Já pensou que tem gente querendo dormir nesse prédio?

- E?

- Como assim 'e'?

- Pelo que eu saiba, os moradores estão do segundo andar pra baixo.

- Pois é, mas eu sou do sétimo andar, bem em cima da sua cabeça. - disse já se irritando com a situação

- E?

- Já passou da hora de crianças irem dormir.

- Quem é criança aqui?! - gritou ela indignada - Não tem mais o que fazer não hein tiozinho??

- Graças a esse seu berreiro todo, eu fui muito mal na matéria que eu era o melhor da sala!

- Os tempos mudam! - disse ela indignada - E quem fica berrando o tempo todo aqui hãn? - perguntou dando um passo a frente, irritada, muito irritada.

- A vocalista.

- **EU** sou a vocalista, para o seu governo e informação. E quanto a sua prova tio, estuda que você ganha mais! - disse entrando em seu apartamento e batendo a porta - Passar bem!

Itachi ia retrucar mas não teve nem tempo de reagir. Ainda de boca aberta, continuou olhando para a porta até bater o pé no chão e começar a xingar Deus e o mundo. Rasgou o papel da prova e jogou no chão em frente ao apartamento. Saiu pisando duro.

oOoOoOo

- n...-kun... Uchiha-kun!

- Waaaah O.O!! K-Kurenai-sensei!! - gritou Itachi pulando da cadeira e fazendo o maior escândalo na classe. Sentou-se de volta tão vermelho quanto os olhos da sensei.

- Você não é de dormir em classe, Uchiha-kun. Isso é matéria de prova e você já foi supermal na primeira! Quer ficar com vermelha nesse bimestre é? - perguntou a moça com as mãos na cintura

- D-Desculpe, sensei... - disse sem-graça.

- Bom, voltando...

E logo o tempo foi passando, mas Itachi praticamente dormiu acordado. Quando a professora dizia algo que induzia uma pergunta apenas assentia ou concordava. Nem percebeu quando literalmente 'capotou' e a professora acertou sua cabeça com a maçã que havia ganhado de um aluno.

OoOoOoOoO

Novamente chegou a noite.

Naquele dia, no apartamento dos irmãos Uchihas, era a vez de Sasuke preparar a janta. Mas como não tinha engredientes em casa, Itachi se propôs a ir buscar. Chegou 9:45 do supermercado, perguntando ao porteiro se a garota do 604 havia trazido suas 'amiguinhas'. Recebendo resposta negativa, agradeceu a informação e subiu para seu apartamento.

- Sasuke, cheguei... Sasuke?

Entrou no apartamento, deixou as sacolas na sala e foi para a cozinha, na qual só tinha o seguinte recado:

_Saí para uma partida de CS com  
a galera ali na Lan House do bairro de Yamashiro._

_Mals aê por avisar só agora  
mas a gente tava planejando isso faz dois meses.  
Eu como qualquer coisa por aqui, se preocupa não.  
Até amanhã._

Suspirou. Teria que fazer a janta agora.

_- Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de..._

- Ah não, hoje não! - nisso, saiu correndo para fora, desceu as escadas e bateu grosseiro na porta, novamente. A garota de cabelos rosa-cor-de-chiclete abriu a porta com um violão na mão e fechou a cara quando viu quem era.

- Pode deixar, antes das dez e meia eu vou parar de tocar. É só enquanto a janta não fica pronta, chato. - disse esperando a reação do moreno, mas ele ficou quieto também.

**Roooooooonc**

Sakura levantou os olhos e deparou-se com o moreno coradíssimo.

- Você... Já jantou hoje?

- J-Já...

**Rooooooooonc**

- Aham, sei... - murmurou irônica e descrente - Você não sabe cozinhar não é mesmo?

- N-Não muito bem...

- Então... - ela corou um pouco e apoiou o violão no chão, um tanto envergonhada, um tanto corada, um tanto feliz, um tanto anciosa e um tanto sem jeito - N-Não gostaria de... de... De ficar para jantar?

Ele percebeu o nervosismo da menina. Ainda que ele fosse sério e sabia tirar qualquer um do sério, sabia aceitar as gentilezas que lhe eram oferecidas e ser galanteador também.

Segurou uma das mãos da garota e com a outra levantou o rosto da mesma, notando o quão bonito era seus olhos.

- Adoraria ficar para jantar...

Ela sorriu. Puxou-o para dentro.

De agora em diante, suas letras não seriam vazias ou apenas falariam sobre o nada. Já tinha um motivo a mais para cantar.

_Doce amor, como aquele que vi em meus sonhos  
Amantes a procura de rostos ocultos  
Não posso deixar isso guardado  
Tenho que dizer as coisas que eu quero_


End file.
